The Kronian Prince: Full Circle
This was a 2013 comic book miniseries set during the Injustice League story arc, predominantly featuring DeSean. Synopsis During a confrontation with Superman, Clark is able to convince the teenager of the evil that his group has been committing, pitting him against his own pride. DeSean feels his reasonings for finding the group sway, as he disbands the Injustice League, returning to heroic pursuits. Traveling to Asgard, DeSean is escorted by Valhallan guards as he meets with Lady Sif to seek atonement. Testing the sincerity of his words, she gives him two choices, one selfish and one in the name of justice. She mentions that he could do the right thing, and turn himself over to Asgard for imprisonment, or he can go save Kronia, which, one of the gods would have gotten around to before the sun combusted. After hearing that Kronia's sun was going supernova, DeSean's loyalties to his people took him out of Asgard Space and he teleported to Kronia. Asking what could be done, the Kronian Army General Layhee ordered him to move the planet. Shocking and dumbfounded, knowing that Kronia was much too large to do that on his own, the General appealed to his honor and Kronian sense of pride and duty. Inspired by the fact that if he didn't do this, he'd fail his people, he presses into Kronia, pushing it much too slowly to escape the impending supernova of the dying star. Using every bit of emotion he had to assist his efforts, it wasn't until his despondency at near-defeat triggered his Ionic energy reserves, augmenting his abilities beyond what he was normally capable of. This proved enough to give him the power and speed he needed to escape the sun's expanding death as he carries Kronia through lightspeed, setting it in a gravity well several lightyears away from the sun. Heralded a hero by his people once again, DeSean's unconscious body is brought back into orbit where they get him situated in a room used for royalty to rest. However, the rest would be short-lived. A mere three hours later, a space-faring alien extermination squad of nine referred to as the Galaxy Destroyers, attack a settlement of 100 million of Kronians, killing hundreds of thousands of non-combatants. General Layhee quickly deploys the Kronian military in response, staving off the complete genocide of the city th Destroyers had attacked. However, the Kronian military was only enough to kill two of the nine invaders before they were completely obliterated. DeSean wakes up and sees destruction everywhere. General Laylee teleports DeSean into the HQ, informing him of the situation, apologizing for asking so much of him after he had just saved their planet. As they storm through the bunkers, DeSean sees the remaining Kronian armed forces members taking genome-enhancing steroids (a drug that greatly enhances their physical attributes), which were illegal unless used in the most extreme of times. Joining with a pack of 97 other soldiers (most of which were wounded) in a Suicide Squad, they put on their armor, most containing the Blade of Sas (which is capable of splitting a planet) and head into battle in the final push to save their country on Kronia. The seven remaining invaders, upset at having lost any to the massive planet, lay waste to the ragtag band of remaining Kronian militia. Seeing that he was clearly outclassed and not having fully recovered from his Ionic state, DeSean singles out the alien giving the orders, flying up to the limits of their atmosphere and asking why they were attacking. The alien, Lord Kornagu, responded that this was justice for the Ravenians that Kronia had slaughtered earlier, before striking him nearly to the planet's surface. Seeing that most of the army was already down, DeSean rushes in to attack the warlord, but due to his weakened state, he is quickly outmatched. Struck down into the planet several miles in one punch, his impact kills a few of the Kronian Elite Guards that were just arriving from other continents. Bloody and near-beaten, DeSean gets up, knowing that he can't defeat them conventionally in his state. Taking a backseat role, he assists the Kronian Elite from the neighborhing continents by using beams to blast the beleagured Detroyers in the back to keep them off-balance, so that the the Kronian Elite could capitalize on their split attention. One by one, the Galaxy Destroyers fall, still taking down almost every Kronian Elite who showed up, until only Lord Kornagu remained. Killing the remaining Kronian Elite, the Lord stalks towards DeSean, before General Layhee stands in between them. Ordering him to go to the Great Tree of Kronia and rip it from the ground, to which DeSean is horrified, but does. Too weak to fight, DeSean can only watch as he rips the tree from the ground, watching the two men battle it out. At last, Lord Kornagu takes the advantage and his arm shoots through the General. General Layhee coughs up blood and tries to say something to DeSean, but is abruptly ripped in half. Having pulled the tree from its roots, the entire planet destabilizes, causing it to corrupt as electricity shoots up through the splitting crust everywhere as DeSean would lay on the ground as Lord Kornagu abuses him, telling him that Earth is next. Wondering why DeSean wasn't as fragile as the other Kronians, having tried to one-hit kill him the whole time, DeSean grabs him, saying "No...It's Not!", flying them both to the core of the erupting planet that is mere seconds from destructing and slamming him against a Yellow Ball, which causes the planet to instantly explode, leaving nothing left of it. DeSean's unconscious body floats where Kronia once was, near-death. He sees a gauntlet, to which he reaches for. Putting it on, DeSean is transported in front of the World Tree and, with every bit of energy he has left, he turns towards Asgard and takes off. Category:Comic Book Issues